I Love You,Luna Lovegood
by LoopyLunnyLunaLovegoods wife
Summary: Um well Luna and Hermione's little sister AU like eachother,i think.
1. Truth or Dare!

**Disclaimer:I dont own Luna(Evanna),Hermione,Fred George,Ron,Ginny,Harry,The Room of Requierment,Neville,or anything in the books.  
Claimer:I own Kourtney Granger,The plot,and The riddle thingy for Ravenclaw.  
A/N:Hi,this is LoopyLunnyLunaLovegoods wife this is pre HBP, during OotP also AU,cause it has another person not in the books.  
Warning:None,i dont think.**

We were all siting in the _Room of Requirement_, we had dicided that we would work throught dinner."Hey!"My sister called,god she could be annoying."Lets play a Muggle game!" she said, there were many games the wizards knew,there was a couple the dont know and i dont think she likes spin the bootle or beer pong, so there was like only 2 left and i really dont see why she'd wanna play 7 minutes in heven,so that would leave....,why?"Lets play truth or dare." she yelled.I bet she wants to get with Ron cause im SURE that she or anyone doesnt know that im totally in love with Luna. "Fine"I said since everyone said 'Ok' already. "Great,Kourtney you first,truth or dare?"Hermione said with a evil grin.....I know that grin,she useses when she's teaseing way i will not pick dare. Itll be truth. But what if she askes about love or liking anyone?theres FUCKING truth serum. But if i do dare then she might say kiss someone,and ive never had my first kiss and i want it to be with Luna."Dare" i said,i went with my instics."ok,lets see what should it be,ah,go and snog with....Luna!"she said,everyone gasped. the boys didnt think of me as Hermione's little sister,but as a HOT,Smart,and Funny GODDESS all of them wanted,which was so uteraly wrong."I havent even had my first kiss yet,how the FUCK am i supposed to snog?" I yelled. "Like this"said Harry while he Snoged with Ginny.i didnt need this."Im not snogging but ill have my first kiss,ok?" i was so going to pay when we get see me and Hermione are not in the same house,shocking right?So im in Ravenclaw,5th year and im a prefect. "Fine" she said,i knew she was going to enjoy this."Hey,Luna im sorry if you dont want to i wont i.....i just dont like it when Hermione is superior,ya know." I said stubleing over the words. "Its fine,i've never had my first kiss yet i think it would be nice to have it with a really good friend." She said smileing. I love it when she smiles. "Ok" I said leaning in to the kiss. She leaned in just when we were about to kiss we heard a loud banging noise.


	2. The Inqizatorial Squad

"What the hell is that?"Fred asked as the banging continued. "Bloody Hell! The Inquisitorial squad!" I yelled! I couldn't believe it! I didn't want detention! I wanted to be head girl!" Luna im sorry but i have to do this!"I kissed her. Everyone looked.I couldn't help it. "No,its ok. I enjoyed it." I cant believe it!Luna actually liked kissing me! "Im so sorry guys.I cant handle this!" everyone looked."Kourtney no. Put your wand down! Right now or im..im-" "Youll what?" I said with smirk worthy of a Slytherin. "Kourtney,Put the wand down,Please." Luna said,she was so calm."But,if i do Crabbe will kiss me! I dont want him to. He's so EWWW. Id rather kiss Harry" Ginny looked a me when i said Harry's name. "Ok,Ok,sorry!" Bang,Bang,Bang. "Get them" said."Uh,Ms. Bit-I mean Ms. Umbridge?" "Yes dear? "She always like me. Goto love manipulation. "Were not doing anything. Were simply playing a game." Hermione was impressed. Dolores acually looked fooled .... for a minute."Of corse you are. Get them." "Dont touch me Crabbe. Stop it! "He wouldnt stop it,it was really pissing me off." She said not to touch her." Luna was standing up for me. How sweet. "Ill do whatever I want Lunny. Mud-blood shut-up! "Ok i lost my temper. "Portus!"i yelled at the rusty can that appered. I grabed Luna,who inturn grabed Harry,who grabbed Ginny,who grabbed Ron. We left Hermione,Neville,Fred and George to make another port-key. I hope they could. We landed in front of the Ravenclaw commen room. "Ill go back,Luna take them into my dorm. Yes i have my own dorm. Portus!"The room of requirement was filled with red lights flying everywhere. "Hermione,Neville,George,Fred!Get over here! Tarantallegra,Petrificus Totalis!"I yelled before we got hold of the port key. "Good job Kourtney." Fred said. He kissed me. "Fred!" Hermione yelled. 


End file.
